1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for adjusting the lie and loft angles of golf clubs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various golf club adjusting devices are presently available for adjusting the lie and loft angles of a golf club. A typical, conventional golf club adjuster employs a base having a slot or channel within which a golf club head is immobilized so that the neck of the club may be twisted to effectuate adjustments. In conventional golf club adjusters the surface of the slot or channel which contacts the sole of the golf club head is a surface having an upward inclination relative to the horizontal at an angle of from 30.degree. to 35.degree.. The surface of the channel of the golf club adjuster which resides in contact with the face of the golf club is an upright vertical surface.
The configuration of the immobilizing surfaces in a conventional golf club adjuster is selected based on the assumption that the club will be used in a so called "point" or circular swing. That is, the presumption is made that the golf club will be swung in a circular arc. Contact with the golf ball is theoretically at a single "point" at which the ball is propelled by repulsion, or the direct transfer of momentum from the club head through the center of the ball.
All conventional golf club adjusters are manufactured to adjust the loft and lie angle so as to make the "point" swing easier. In the case of the "point" or circle swing, the distance of golf ball travel is determined by the club head speed, and the direction is determined by the angle of the club face. In this case it is sufficient to adjust the loft and lie angles so that the appropriate golf club head speed and the club face angle can be defined, since the head speed and face angle at the point of impact are critical.